experience_rofandomcom-20200214-history
Guide
= Riley Rabbit's Guide = # Download ExperienceRO # Join our Discord while you wait for the download. You can DM Riley (that's me!) for direct help instead of reading this guide �� # Riley's not around? :o Explore this amazing wiki! Leveling Up Create a character. Don't select a hairstyle from character creation or it can crash your client, but you can do it later (at the Stylist). Select EP1 then keep pressing enter. Welcome to Moonhaven! (@go 0) Walk a little to the right. Jacque will give you a Basic Set. Job Recommendations Choose your job. These are the recommendations: * Star Gladiator (Taekwon) = Best for farming Gold (Get rich, baby ) * Gunslinger = Amazing MVPers * Sniper (Archer>Hunter) OR Professor (Magician>Sage) = Mix of farming and MVPing You can find those items in our MVP room "Bossnia" Preparing for Bossnia (MVP Room) You will need to get these items: But first, you need to have 100% Neutral resistance and 100 MDEF to survive there. These are the cards you will need: Neutral Resistance Cards: * 2 Tatacho Cards Shield * 4 Raydric Cards Garment/Manteau MDEF Cards: * 11 Gibbet Cards Headgear * 4 Goat Cards Armor * 4 Megalith Cards Boots/Footgear Status Immunity/Prevention: * 1 Deviruchi Card Headgear Q) Why can't I buy from vendors? I have enough zeny. We use custom currencies instead of zeny. You can see the currency that a stall uses on the left side of the store title. * PC: Platinum Coin (main currency) * ET: Event Token (event prize) * MC: Mithril Coin * DC: Donation Credit (premium currency) Basic stat builds: * Star Gladiator: Max STR, rest to LUK * Gunslinger or Sniper: Max DEX, rest to VIT * Professor or High Wizard: Enough INT to reach the limit (65k) but don't pass it or it will reset! Then rest to VIT You are now ready for Bossnia! Go go go! Questing in Bossnia | |- |To go to Level 3: /navi bossnia_02 64/78 |Autoloot the items like this: @alootid +7450 @alootid +7451 @alootid +7566 |After you're done gathering all three items, relog to head back to town |} To go to Level 4: /navi bossnia_03 84/51 The navigation to Bossnia level 4 will lead you to stand on a cliff. Zoom out until you see a floating rock in front of you. Hover over the bottom of the rock and you will see that it is clickable and says "Level 4". You will be asked "There's a hidden lever. Pull?" Selecting "Pull" will warp you to Bossnia level 4. Your First Quest! The Path System A path is a way of life. Each path has its own set. Guardian and Collector are recommended for new players! After you choose your path, talk to your mentor. This is the NPC that will give you your quests/missions/points and/or warp you to your training ground. Click on your path below for guides on how to play them! Pinnacle Q) Why am I doing these quests? To earn points! Q) What can I do with the points? Buy equipment! Q) From where?! From your Path Keeper (click the link!) BUT!! Don't spend any points until after you reach your pinnacle! Q) What's a Pinnacle? When you reach a certain number of points, you will reach your pinnacle, meaning you will get a box called "Odin's Blessing". Open it and it will give you a charm that gives +50 to ALL STATS! BUT if you spend any points, you'll have to earn them again. Q) So then how to get path equips? Make money then buy them from players! Q) When will I get my pinnacle on my path? Q) Waaah that's a lot of points! I will never reach it! It's impossible! No! You can do it! Read the guides and believe in yourself, young grasshopper! Q) Is there a way I can get points faster? Yep! Use an Approval! Q) What's an Approval? It's an item that will double the path points that you earn for three days! Q) How do I get one? * Buy them from the mall (@whosell approval of a guardian, @whosell 26107, etc) * Ask players (use #map) * Hunt them yourself from the Forgotten Temple (you need 100% neutral + fire res, and 100 MDEF) ** Psst! Check out Riley's Temple Build! Storyline We have a Storyline which is loaded with quests that involve killing custom monsters, bosses, and MVPs and collecting items! Chapters are sets of related quests. There are seven chapters so far. To get your first storyline quest, talk to Sophia after choosing your Path. She will tell you that you need to kill a dragon (Nidhoggr's Revenge) in a dungeon (Eden Dungeon). BUT! I hiiighly recommend you to get a Pinnacle/Odin's Blessing BEFORE you start the Storyline. Q) Why pinnacle before chapters? Because if you end up getting an Odin's Blessing that you are not happy with, you might want to make a new char to try again. So do that first so that you don't waste time doing chapters on a character you will delete/not use. Q) I want to do the chapters now. Let me slay that dragon! Melee characters like Assassin Cross and Star Gladiator can easily die from reflect so I suggest you use ranged or magic chars to do the chapters. You will need Full Chemical Protection (FCP) at all times. Elite Glasses or paths' middle headgear give this. You need Glistening Coats to use FCP. Buy them from the Alchemist Dealer. Farming (Making Money ) Farming Zones: * Eden Dungeon (100 MDEF, 100% neutral res) | Go @jump 240 130 > Enter the portal > Go to the third floor) * Eclage Dungeon (100 MDEF, 100% neutral res) | Found after Eden Dungeon * Forgotten Temple (100 MDEF, 100% neutral + fire res) | Ask Petra (@jump 270 175) Farm as much gold, mithril coins, and platinum coins as you can. Gold Coins are nothing. Dun need em. Get Event Tokens by participating in Events. These are used in the Event Genie, at the mall, and at the Path Keepers (Spirit, Pride, Grandeur). Category:Guides